Charlotte Flampe
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Honey ; Pirate ; Executive | residence = Rokumitsu Island | age = 15 | birth = February 11th | jva =Chiwa Saitō }} Charlotte Flampe is the 36th daughter and 77th child of the Charlotte Family, an executive member of the Big Mom Pirates , and Totto Land's , governing over Rokumitsu Island. She is also the captain of the Katakuri Fan Club and the leader of the Special Forces. Appearance Flampe appears to be a lanky young girl with dark hair in a very long ponytail that curls up at the end. Her ponytail is held up with a flower-shaped hair tie. She wears a dark shirt with a frilly high collar and frilly long sleeves. She also wears dark tights and light-colored loafers. Over her clothes, she wears a polka-dotted outfit which balloons out around her waist and legs. It allows her to bounce around. Personality Flampe is an obsessive girl who looks up to her older brother Katakuri because of his perfection status, to the point that she would interrupt the battle between him and Luffy in order to preserve that status. She also loves him to the point that she would compete with her siblings to get her brother’s favoritism and she would instantly denounce her subordinates' chances of even getting it. However, this obsession is entirely superficial, since Flampe displayed immense shock when Katakuri injured himself, and repeatedly mocked the appearance of her brother's hidden mouth. She is petty and immature, threatening to gossip about Katakuri's display of weakness to everyone. Flampe seems to be sadistic, since she would always laugh every time something bad happens to others. This even extends to her subordinates, as she will immediately demean them and even attack them if they do something that fails to meet her standards. She also takes enjoyment in toying and torturing her opponents along with her subordinates, as seen when she repeatedly mocked Luffy taking his utmost efforts to stand up and face Katakuri. This extends to anyone she dislikes, as she attempted to torment Katakuri with the prospect of humiliating him about his mouth to the public. She tends to underestimate opponents as seen when she was surprised that Luffy possessed Haoshoku Haki before she passed out. She is shown to be disgusted by blood, as she repeatedly derided Luffy for being bloodied during his fight with Katakuri and likewise became extremely angry and disgusted with Katakuri when some of his blood splashed on her face. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Flampe is loyal enough to her mother that she accompanied her to Wano Country for revenge against the Straw Hats. Charlotte Katakuri Flampe originally admired her brother Katakuri, and even became the president of a fan club dedicated to him. While watching her brother's fight against Luffy, she interrupted the battle because she wanted to preserve her brother's perfect status and to become Katakuri's favorite sister. When Katakuri caught wind of her intrusion, Flampe expected praise from him while he was approaching her. Instead, he stabbed himself with his trident and angrily berated her for her interference while telling her to never interrupt in his duel with Luffy. When she looked at Katakuri's teeth, she rolled away from him in terror and called him a "monster". Distraught at the appearance of Katakuri's mouth, Flampe began to detest and ridicule him. She even had her subordinates photograph him in an attempt to expose his eel-like teeth throughout the entire Totto Land. Not wanting her to meddle in his fight and being annoyed with her rants, Katakuri willingly knocked her and her subordinates out with Haoshoku Haki as punishment. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Due to his battle with Katakuri, Flampe sees Luffy as an enemy and even calls him a "monkey". Not wanting him to ruin Katakuri's perfect status, she blew a dart at Luffy during the fight, making an opening for her brother to wound him, which she found laughable. When Luffy got up again, Flampe attempts to shoot him again with her Silent Blowgun, but Luffy dodged it, leaving her shocked that he was able to dodge her silent needle. Luffy and Katakuri used Haoshoku Haki to render Flampe and her subordinates unconscious so they can resume their battle without anyone bothering them. Before completely passing out, Flampe was shocked to learn that Luffy possesses that kind of Haki. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Honey, Flampe has authority over Rokumitsu Island, and as the Special Forces Captain, Flampe is able to give orders to the lower ranked members of the Big Mom Pirates that are also devoted to Katakuri despite her young age. She does not possess a particularly strong will, as she was knocked out by Luffy and Katakuri's Haoshoku Haki. Weapons Flampe's main weapon is a blowgun, which she uses to shoot . Flampe is a skilled marksman, and her dress briefly deflates when she shoots, indicating that the air in it is used to shoot the blowgun and gives it great range. The needle shots are silent, allowing Flampe to take enemies by surprise, although they do not seem to be exceptionally powerful. She used a fork to punish the sniper who failed to hit Luffy. History Whole Cake Island Arc During the second battle between Katakuri and Monkey D. Luffy in the Mirro-World, Flampe went in with some subordinates and had them try to shoot Luffy so she could become Katakuri's favorite sister. She stabbed one of them with a fork to punish him for his failure when Luffy kept dodging his shots and remarked on Luffy's tenacity as he refused to quit. Flampe managed to shoot Luffy in the leg with her Silent Blowgun, and she laughed as Katakuri managed to deal a critical blow to him as a result of her interference. Flampe was ecstatic as Katakuri pummeled Luffy, but when Luffy continued getting up, she tried shooting at him again. Luffy dodged the shot but fell down in the process, causing Flampe and her subordinates to laugh at him and attract Katakuri's attention. Thinking Katakuri was coming to praise her, Flampe received a rude awakening as Katakuri stabbed himself and revealed his mouth as he shouted at her for interfering in his battle. Flampe instantly became disillusioned with her brother after his display of weakness and mocked his mouth, having her subordinates take pictures of it, stating she would show them to everyone else. However, she and her subordinates were quickly knocked out by a blast of Luffy and Katakuri's Haoshoku Haki. Wano Country Arc When Big Mom tried to infiltrate Wano, Flampe accompanied her and her siblings as they attempted to cross the waterfall into the country. However, just before they reached the top of the waterfall, King attacked the ship, causing the ship and everyone on it to fall upside-down into the sea. Trivia *Her name is based on flambé, a cooking procedure in which alcohol is added to a hot pan to create a burst of flames, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *In the initial printing of her debut chapter, Flampe was introduced as the 33rd daughter of the Charlotte Family, making her older than Charlotte Pudding at 15 years old. This was corrected on the day of the chapter's release by Oda's staff on Twitter , on a later chapter, and on the volume release. **The mistake has been made again in her debut episode, despite the volume being released 6 months before the episode. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Flampe ru:Шарлотта Флампе fr:Charlotte Flampe it:Charlotte Flampe es:Charlotte Flampe pl:Charlotte Flampe Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Snipers Category:Totto Land Ministers Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists